Katamui
by FraulineTraumer
Summary: If life was easy, then it would be too easy, that was what Noriko's mother told her as a child that life was there to challenge people and force them to grow. That was what got her through so many things her mother's death her father committing suicide and her brother's treason/execution. What could be left for such a bitter person such as herself? Why other bitter people of course
1. Chapter 1

Katamui

_If life was easy, then there would be no point in living. That was what Noriko's mother told her as a child, that life was there to challenge people and force them to grow. That was what got her through so many things, her mother's death, her father committing suicide, and her brother's treason and execution. All of it would make her into the person she needed to be, right? If not, what could be left for such a bitter person such as herself? Why other bitter people of course._

Sitting at the back of the room wasn't all that bad, I had concluded after nearly a month at my new self-appointed seat. If you stuck to the top right corner where there weren't any windows then you were pretty much left alone. Everyone tended to gravitate towards the left side, which was covered in windows. It did however, affect my participation grade, that didn't matter to me though, ninjas shouldn't be graded on whether they decide to raise their hand.

I also loved being able to watch everyone, and inversely hated being stared at. I also have to note that I never talked to my classmates, which I guess can be considered both a good and bad thing. I've wanted to punch myself in the gut so many times, for not helping that Naruto kid, why people hate him I know not, but I'm not about to step in the middle of something like that. And though I've never made friends here I always considered Hinata a kindred soul and wished her the best.

Soon, however we would all part, scattering in the wind like flower petals with the possibility of never meeting again. That thought soothed me, at least until I reminded myself that I would be forced to interact with two teammates AND a sensei. If it was just a sensei it might be easier. Speaking of which, Iruka had stepped our a few minutes ago and had yet to return, I wondered what could possibly be keeping him other than…where was Naruto?

BAM!

The door flew open, leaving another dent in the wall as Iruka stormed in dragging Naruto behind him, I winced in sympathy but otherwise ignored the normal drama between the two. I was never particularly bothered by Naruto's pranks so I never really had a reason to complain.

"Time for a Henge jutsu test! Everyone line up! Transform perfectly into me!"

Sigh, Iruka-sensei has always had such a short fuse, especially when Naruto was concerned. I sighed as I stood and filed to the middle of the line amongst the more inconspicuous students. When it was my turn I transformed into him and went back to my seat, melting back into the scenery without giving him the chance to remember anything about my performance. Seeing that class fool turn into a naked woman infront of the teacher my eyes widened, impressed at how he had already come up with his own jutsu before even graduating. It was embarrassing but whatever works, well it certainly affected Iruka-sensei judging by the size of the blood puddle near his feet.

The next we were individually tested on our ability to create clones, I put an decent amount of effort into my performance. However my heart wasn't in it, my heart was never in much of anything since I had started living with my cousin Tetsuo. I was passed, took my headband and sat in the branches of the tree in the school courtyard. The chatter of students and parents assaulted my ears and brought tears to the rims of my eyes. I blinked them back and tilted my head up breathing in the buzz of the cicadas. I lost myself in the tranquility until I felt the movement of the swing below me. I glanced down and saw the disappointed face of my goofy orange-themed classmate before gracefully leaping to the ground next to him. He looked surprised before a dark look settled itself on his face.

"What are you here to make fun of me too?"

I blinked before shaking my head at him, blinking again I took my notebook and ripped off a small slip of paper. I stuffed the book back in the satchel I carried and pulled out a pencil, propping my leg up against the tree I set the scrap on my leg and scribbled my address on it before tossing it to him. He scrambled to catch it at stared at it in disbelief.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out, your smarter than they give you credit for at least."

I knew he would figure something out.

I trudged home to an empty house, Tetsuo was on a trip with his girlfriend, she couldn't stand me and was trying to convince him to kick me out as soon as I graduated. I knew she would succeed, he was weak minded like that.

I walked into the kitchen, determined to just make a simple meal before bed; and saw a note on the counter.

_Good luck on your test cuz, I have full confidence that you'll pass_

_-Tetsuo_

She shook her head before continuing on to fix herself dinner. Tomorrow was going to be interesting for sure.

Me: thoughts anyone? Should I continue or scrap, either way I'm continuing till chapter three


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the doorway, a lazy smirk trying to creep its way onto my face. My gaze rested on a hyper blonde who sat vibrating in his seat. The only odd thing about this picture, he was sitting in the top right corner of the room, in the seat right next to mine. Coincidence my ass. I ignored my other remaining classmates and walked up to my normal seat and sat down.

"It seems you managed to figure something out huh?"

"Yeah, somethin' alright."

He smiled and rubbed his head sheepishly and fiddled with the ends of his headband.

"It looks good on you."

He beamed, his eyes shining with pride.

"Thanks, I worked real hard to get it ya know."

He mentioned with pride, his eyes scanned her form and widened.

"Hey, where's your headband? You passed right?"

My eyes widened in alarm and I quickly out my satchel on the desk and brought out my forehead protector.

"I didn't know where to put it."

"You need help?"

"No"

I picked up the navy headband and placed the metal plate on the top of my head, brushing most of my hair out of the way to tie the ends in a neat knot behind my ears.

"This should do right?"

I asked, not sure whether I should be concerned with his opinion or not.

"Yeah, it looks good on you…..uh, uh, sorry I don't think I know your name."

"Fujikawa Noriko"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

…

"So who do you want to be paired up with?"

"Huh?"

He looked up startled as if he hadn't given it any thought. Tilting his head slightly he hummed to himself and scanned the room, taking into account who had not passed.

"Hmmm, I guess just about anyone will do. It's be kinda nice if I ended up on Hinata's team."

"Really?"

I said smiling, hoping he had caught on to the fact that Hinata had a massive crush in him.

"Well, I'd honestly be happy on anyone but Sasuke's team."

'Poor Hinata'

We looked to the front and got quiet when Iruk-sensei came in, he had a clipboard with the list of teams.

"We tried to balance each team's strengths"

I zoned out as he started listing off names that weren't mine.

"Ok,next is team seven, Fujikawa Noriko, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nooooo"

Naruto whined with his face buried in his arms. I patted his back and tried to suppress the horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen, we were the seventh squad after all.

"I'm going to pray for luck when we get some free time, want to go with me to a shrine?"

Naruto raised his head and one eyebrow shot up quizzically.

"Luck?"

"We're team seven for crying out loud, we'll need all the luck we can get."

"No thanks."

I frowned, my eyebrows weighing heavily above my eyes.

"Why not?"

"I don't believe in that sort of thing."

"Luck?"

"No, praying to the gods for things. I think its better to get them yourself ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just that there's only so much we can do and-…its nothing nevermind"

My posture sagged under the weight of the first true disappointment I had had in a while. His words were understandable to me, it just hurt that I would have to be alone.

"So I guess I'll se you this afternoon then."

"Yeah"

And I started heading to the door before reaching an aha moment.

'I have two team members'

"Hey Sasuke!"

I walked over to Sasuke's table, trying to stand back and not appear annoying or overbearing.

"What?"

"Do you want to come with me to the shrine to pray for luck?"

The girls in the room started chattering furiously and I couldn't help but feel like I was going to be eaten alive. He looked a tad shocked before a pensive look came over his face.

"Sure, are you planning on going now?"

A bit shocked, I could only nod. He stood up and we walked out of the classroom side by side, I felt the scorching heat of hateful gazes burning my back. We walked together toward the shrine near the cemetery, hoping that I would be able to buy a good fortune talisman. I squeezed my way through the crowd in front of the talisman stand, not remembering that I had someone following. Happy with my purchase I walked away from the stand with a good fortune talisman grasped firmly in my first, a smile plastered on my face. I continued toward the public prayer area but a hand landed firmly on my shoulder and forced me to turn around.

"Hey, don't just wander off like that. You invited me so don't go off on your own without saying something. Geesh, what are you, a kid?"

My face flushed in embarrassment at the fact that I had completely forgot that he was with me. Definitely not the best start for new teammates.

"Sorry, I forgot. It's just that I usually come here alone."

He sighed and an odd look came on his face.

"It's not your fault, just be more considerate in the future."

I nodded rapidly and grabbed his hand before turning and pulling him toward the prayer area. Not seeming to like the touch he sped up so our strides were equal and pulled his hand from my grasp. We walked to the shrine and said our prayers before heading back to the academy just like that.

When we got back to the classroom it was bustling with students, now separated into teams and chatting animatedly. I look around and saw Naruto sitting in the back where I had seen him last resting with his head in his arms. I called out to him and his head shot up, a smile quickly spreading on his face as he waved me over. As I was about to join him I turned around to face Sasuke.

"Hey, do you want to sit with us?"

"No"

"Ok, I'll talk to you later then."

I went to sit by Naruto and we chatted amicably for a while before falling silent. The two of us sat there quietly for some time until I noticed that our team was the only one left waiting for their sensei. I looked up and saw that it was half an hour till lunch time. I stood up gathering my satchel and brushing out the wrinkles from my dress and heading towards the door. I turned my head and shouted back to Naruto.

"I'm going back to my house to get the lunches I made, I had thought that we'd have time to get them before we met our sensei, but…cover for me if he gets here?"

"Not on your life."

My eyes flew to the conceited prick sitting next to me.

"I wasn't asking you Sasuke. Cover for me Naruto?"

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure!"

"Thanks."

I turned to exit through the door when an arm grabbed my sleeve.

"Come back through the window, it'll take less time."

Surprised by the useful advice and torn between being snarky and grateful I blankly gave him a thank you and dashed out the door.

Once I got to my house I unlocked the door and sprinted to the kitchen, quickly grabbing the four bento I had made. Remembering Sasuke's advice I grabbed a green tea mocha from the fridge and stuffed it along with everything else in my satchel. Nearly tripping myself I ran out the door, barely remembering to lock the door behind me. As I took off for the Academy I could almost swear I was flying, the world passed by me in a beautiful array of kaleidoscope colors that was only broken by me bumping into a tall figure. I shouted an apology as I continued on my path. With the Academy in sight, I cut across the grass to the window and was happy to see someone had opened it for me. I came to a halt outside of the window, first throwing my bag in before climbing into the class room. I could feel the tense aura between my two teammates, and I was resolved to do something about it after I closed the window-

And the door opened


End file.
